Arkham City Chronicles, Issue 1
Chapter 1: The Entrance to Hell "Cold, Rainy night, mam. Even a bit of fog, eh?" says a strange man, holding a water-covered black umbrella in is left hand, and a grey suit case in his right, with slick black shoes wearing a dark brown trench coat with a fedora atop his head, to an elderley woman sitting on a bench in Gotham Park. "Mind if i take a seat with ya mam?" the man asks her. "Why of course, young man." She replies. "Thank you." He kindly says to the woman as he sits down. "I must say, what do you think about that silly old villain, ehhhhhh, whats his name, oh yea! Scarecrow. Whata think of him?" He leans over and asks her in a croaking voice. "Hes a terrible man, or was a terrible man." The Woman answers. "Was a terrible man? You mean he is dead?" He asks. "Yes, he was eaten by that Killer Croc fellow, hes a bad man aswell." She replies. "Ah, yes. You...You know, im curious, whats your name, mam." He asks. "You ask alot of questions youngster, there getting a little personal, my na....my name is Laura Brown." She replies. "Beautiful name might i say, my moms name was Laura. Saaaaaay, aren't you that famous doctor, who helped Dr. Pennelope Young?!?!" He asked again. "Why thank you, and yes i am, she died in Arkham Asylum, glad its shut down, Arkham City is a better place for criminals, keeps them away from the good people of Gotham." She says. "And you helped create TITAN, correct?" He asked. "Y..Yes, I am not proud of it at all." She replied. "Ah well, i must eat lunch if you dont mind." He said as he grabs his suit case and sits it upon his lap. "Not at all, im just reading the paper." She replied. "Alright then, i hope you enjoy the news. Whats going it?" He said. "Just that Bat-Nut fellow, and that very terrible Joker man died, im glad he is, he killed Dr. Young." She said, sheading a tear from her eye. "Thats very sad, Laura." The Man replies, opening up his suitcase, He pulls out a Rag and then reaches in the suitcase. He quickly shoves the rag into Laura's Mouth to shut her up, followed by a gun, specifically a Silenced MAC-10. "Your gonna come with me Laura, and your going to help me. Do anything funny and you will die." He whispers into her ear. He takes off her pink hat and slips a mask on her. A limo pulls up the side, two large men get out of the car and escort The Man and Laura inside, The Limo then speeds off. "Who is this woman you brought us? How can she help our mission?" says the great Carmine "The Roman" Falcone to the man. "Oh, she'll help us, She helped create TITAN with Dr. Young, Shes Dr. Laura Brown, she can....i mean ''will ''help us take down Black Mask and takeover Arkham City." replies the man "Excellent!" cheers The Roman sipping a glass of Red Wine. "Speaking of which, The Cops should be after us soon, maybe even....Batman." The Roman says. "Oh! Yes! The Cops! Batman! They'll be after us! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the man yells. "I trust that we'll be reaching Arkham City soon, correct? And that this.....LIMO! Is well defended? I mean we'll need to shoot down the cops...Protect our selfs!" the man yells again, worried. "Calm down!" The Roman yells. "The cops have already shown up. KILL EM'!" Says The Roman as he pulls out a Chicago Typewriter, He sticks his head out the window and opens fire on them, aswell as his men. "Sir, we're hittin deep fog, and the rain aint helping." says one of The Roman's Men. "I dont care, do anything to reach Arkham City." He replies. The Dark Knight watches the mobile firefight from above, he throws a batarang at the Limo. "Oracle, ive hit the cops target limo, i need you to send the coordinates to where they are in Gotham." says The Dark Knight. "You got it Bruce, im sending the coords. It seems that they're heading to Arkham City, somethings up, go stop em'." "You think i wasnt planning too?" "Haha, very funny you Joker." "Dont remind me, Oracle." "Whatever you say, im out." Batman jumps off the the building and glides above the fog, he then takes a dive down to the limo, landing on it. "What the hell was that?!" says the man. "Its The Batman, thats what." says The Roman. "Men! Dispose of him, or should i say distract him since you will not defeat him." "Where cose to Arkham Cit-AHHHH!" Yells One of The Roman's Men, before getting pulled out of the car by The Dark Knight. "Damnit! Hes here, how are we going to get out with the bitch?" says the worried man. "Jump." says The Roman as he opens a Limo door and jumps out "Ummm, my god, fine!" says the man as he grabs Laura and jumps out. "Now lets detonate the evidence, shall we?" says The Roman as he detonates the C4 implated in the Limo. "Bye Bye Batman." says The Roman as he, the man, and laura are surrounded by the cops. "You are all under arrest, put your hands where i can see them." says Harvey Bullock through a Megaphone. "Oracle, It was The Roman, He wants in Arkham City for some reason, i have no idea why...yet." says Batman. Chapter 2: The Toymaker "Well, well, well, its the little birdie coming to play." says a Criminal Leader outside of Krank Co. in Arkham City. "Im not here to play, im here to take care of you worms." replies The Boy Wonder, Robin. "Come on' boys, kill this idiot kid." says the Criminal Leader. "Bring it on!" replies Robin, charging towards the crowd of convicts. He takes them out, one at a time with his Bo-Staff, until he reaches the Convict Leader. "You think your gonna beat me? Ha!" says The Convict Leader, pulling out a Browning-hi power. He pulls the trigger, but Robin quickly pulls out his bullet shield and blocks it. "That...thats impossible, no one can block a bullet, only Super-Man can." said The Convict Leader. "Well....I just did!" says Robin right before and punches and knocks-out the Convict Leader. "Well, Im done with that, i should get back to the cave." Robin says to himself. "Why leave so soon, Robin? Dont you want to stay and play with my new toys?" says a mysterious voice coming from the Krank Co. Roof. Robin turns around to laser sights aimed at him and an old foe of Batmans, The Toymaker. "The Toymaker! What are you doing in Arkham City!" yells Robin to the Toymaker. "Hmm, Been here since day one. Im the one who supplies the criminals with all these guns! They gotta get them somehow, hehe. Bane stopped that operation for awhile, kicked me outta my own hideout, Batman took care of him for me, and now, IM BACK! HAHAHA!" replies The Toymaker. "Im going to take you down next, punk." claims Robin. "Oh really, now? Look around, Robin. Your surrounded by my Snipers. Capture Him boys! Ive gotta deal with The Roman trying to takeover the GCPD." Says The Toymaker, going back into the Krank Co. Building. "Oracle, its the Toymaker! Stooooop hiiiim." Robin says before being gased, knocked unconscious, and captured by The Toymaker's Men. "Batman, Bad News, its Robin." says Oracle. "What is it?" Batman replies. "The Toymaker has captured him." She replies. "Damnit, ive got enough to deal with." He says. "Just go save him, Bruce." She says. "Already on my way." He replies. Chapter 3: Side-Tracked "Boss! The Roman's Men are attacking the GCPD!" says One of The Toymaker's lackies. "Dispose of them in any way possible! Im far too busy with the Boy Wonder." replies the Toymaker. "You'll never get away with this you psycho! Batman is on his way to stop you and your gang!" yells Robin. "Hehehe, you dont get it? I captured you so Batman would come and risk his life trying to save you, allowing me to dispose of both of you." replies The Toymaker. "Batman will defeat you, he always does." replies Robin. "Well, a little accident happened, birdy. I am now Cyborg! I have crafted myself a robotic steel hand, left leg, and right arm. I have a small chip inside me that enhances my psychical strength aswell. The Batman will not, can not!, defeat ME! I doubt he will even get passed my guards." exclaims The Toymaker. "Boss, The Ratcatcher is here for a meeting." says a Toymaker lacky. "Excuse me Boy Wonder, I have a meeting i must get too, goodbye bird-boy." says The Toymaker, leaving the room. More to be added Category:Lasmoore Category:Arkham City Chronicles